


Dark Woods

by disarmlow



Series: I have come to lead you to the other shore [8]
Category: SHINee, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Jeon Jungkook, Demon!Taemin, F/M, Light Bondage, M/M, Submissive Character, Succubus Reader, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Lee Taemin, domme reader, gratuitous use of the pet name bunny, jungkook has a helluva praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22081531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disarmlow/pseuds/disarmlow
Summary: Jungkook doesn't like it when you and Taemin goes away, and now he just wants to be good.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Lee Taemin, Jeon Jungkook/Lee Taemin/Reader, Jeon Jungkook/Reader, Lee Taemin/Reader
Series: I have come to lead you to the other shore [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551034
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Dark Woods

**Author's Note:**

> No one asked for this, I have had a hellacious month and I just needed to write some self indulgent filth, but if you wanna catch up there’s actually an entire universe of these fics leading up to this poly filth with feelings, the latest installment being The Other Shore

“It isn’t fair!” Jungkook burst out, tears of frustration pooling at the corners of his eyes, his skin on fire, head spinning.

“What’s not fair is Persephone and I having to rush home from meetings because our pet won’t. Fucking. _Listen_.” Taemin emphasizes each of the last three words with bites on Jungkook’s inner thighs.

Jungkook cries out, straining against the leather restraints and under Taemin’s strong forearm locked across his hips. It hurts but his mouth, _fuck_ -

Jungkook can’t think, he’s just crying and babbling out apologies.

“Baby,” you croon, and it’s always like this, good cop, bad cop, but Jungkook feels stupid and degraded and so fucking horny he can’t think, so he squeezes his eyes shut, won’t look at you. You’re sitting up at the head of the bed with his head in your lap.

“Baby,” you repeat. “You know we do this because we love you. You have to learn to take care of yourself when we have to be away.”

“I didn’t want you to go away,” he says, and it sounds pitiful but it’s true, he feels lonely and scared and jealous when the two of you leave, arm in arm like the demon royalty you would have been if Jungkook hadn’t interfered.

Every hour that goes by when his temperature rises he can’t control his breathing or his heart rate, can’t stop thinking about how both of you must resent this, having to take care of him when you should be beautiful happy couple, ruling together.

He ends up just lying in bed, clothes making his skin feel tender and sensitive, surrounded by that cherry and cinnamon scent that makes his cock ache and his heart ache and by the time you two get back he’s near delirious and Taemin’s angry and you’re disappointed.

“Baby.” Jungkook’s eyes fly open because it’s Taemin’s voice he hears, soft, smooth like honey. “ _Bunny_.”

Jungkook whimpers softly, it makes his heart skip a beat when Taemin uses that pet name and he’d just been so _angry_ with him and more tears spill down his cheeks.

“We didn’t want to leave you either, but we can’t very well take our bunny into the pits of hell where any incubus or succubus could get their claws in you, yeah?” Taemin kisses the bites he’d left.

“I’d be good,” Jungkook protests, and Taemin chuckles, lifts up to lean over him.

Taemin kisses him softly, almost sweet, and Jungkook makes a displeased noise in the back of his throat when he pulls away.

“I know you would, bunny. I just don’t want any of their eyes on you, yeah? You belong to us.” Taemin leans down to suck a mark onto Jungkook’s throat and Jungkook moans.

“I do, I do, please please, I’ll be good next time, hyung, I _promise._ ”

“You will?” Jungkook nods eagerly, and Taemin’s fingers wrap around his cock and he’s so grateful he’s crying all over again.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. Don’t leave me, yeah? I’ll be better.”

He rolls his eyes up to yours and you smile, kiss the tip of his nose. “Baby. We’d never abandon our bunny.”

“Of course not,” Taemin scoffs, stroking Jungkook’s cock slow, too slow, and Jungkook is letting out whimpers and moans.

“Tell me what you need, baby." 

Taemin is thumbing tears from Jungkook’s cheek, brown eyes so soft, and Jungkook’s heart feels like it’s swelling in his chest.

He hadn’t expected it to be so easy, falling in love with Taemin, a man who would have been his rival in any other world, but it’d fallen together like clockwork, and every part of Jungkook ached for his approval, his love.

His favorite thing is when you’re the strict one and Taemin goes all praise and soft kisses, calling him "bunny,” stroking his face like he was now.

“Want you to fuck me, hyung, please,” Jungkook breathes, and Taemin blinks, full lips parting.

They hadn’t talked about this, not yet, although there’s been Taemin’s wicked mouth and talented fingers and before he’d even arrived there’d been yours stroking his prostate, making his words stutter on his lips, his cock twitch, the hardest orgasms he’d ever had.

You’re already tossing Taemin the lube, Jungkook is always amazed how you two work in tandem, smooth and graceful when he can’t string two sentences together.

“Are you sure, bunny? I could use my mouth-" 

He gives Jungkook that wicked smirk that makes his heart speed up, but Jungkook shakes his head.

"No. No I want you inside me, love you so much, want to make you cum, _please_ -”

Taemin looks almost shocked, and Jungkook feels pride that he’s able to surprise the demon, if only for a moment before that wicked smirk is back.

“Our bunny. Slutty boy,” Taemin murmurs into his ear and his words send shivers of pleasure down Jungkook’s spine.

He always means to ask if Taemin’s voice is some kind of demon magic but then Taemin’s fingers are inside him and he can’t think anymore.

You’re cradling his face, murmuring praise into his ear and fuck, he _loves_ you, you’d always described the addiction to demon pheromones like a drug but you’d never told him it was the love that made him itch and ache and _want_ the way he does. He loves you both and sometimes he feels like it’s too much, he loves you both too hard because he can’t even say it unless he’s half drunk on demon pheromones.

Taemin presses up on Jungkook’s prostate and his vision blurs out a bit.

Jungkook feels his orgasm approaching like a freight train and he cries out. “No, no, want you inside me, hyung, don’t want to cum yet, please-”

He wants to cry again at the thought of cumming before he’s filled and you always know, you lean down and kiss him, distract him. “It’s okay, baby. You’re okay.”

It slows his breathing, at least until Taemin pushes inside him and Jungkook hiccups out something between a sob and a moan.

It’s been hours since he’s been able to cum and double the pheromones makes an hour feel like a week.

He’s so hard it hurts, dribbling precum like a faucet.

It burns a bit, but being filled with Taemin’s cock is a whole new sensation, a bit foreign but it feels so good, and all this time this is what he’s been missing? No wonder you loved it so much, Taemin is rolling his hips slow and dragging the head of his cock along Jungkook’s prostate and his nerve endings are all on fire.

Jungkook looks up at you again, and you laugh a little, as if you know what he’s thinking. 

“He’s good, yeah?”

“So fucking good,” Jungkook moans, and if he weren’t so far gone he’d be embarrassed by how desperate he was for more, for Taemin to fuck him harder, but he looks at Taemin focused on where they meet and Jungkook is suddenly overcome.

“Tell me I’m good, hyung?”

Taemin’s eyes catch his, and his smile isn’t wicked anymore, but soft.

“You’re so good, baby. You take my cock so well.”

The praise makes heat coil in Jungkook’s stomach and he whimpers. “You can go faster, hyung, I can take it, I’ll be so good for you.”

Taemin looks up to catch your gaze and again Jungkook is struck by the nonverbal communication, and for a moment he feels adrift and left out but then your fingers wrap around his cock and he gasps in a breath.

Taemin grabs ahold of his hips and starts to move his hips faster and Jungkook has seen this from the other side but the way it _feels…_

“C-can I-” Jungkook stutters, and Taemin smiles.

“Go ahead, bunny. Cum for us, yeah?”

It’s almost instant, his back arching, cum spurting onto his stomach and the relief makes all his muscles go weak.

When Taemin pulls out, Jungkook whines, hates the way it feels to be empty and he’s still needy, still hard against his stomach with the smell of cherries and cinnamon bursting around him.

Taemin leans down to kiss him, hard and hungry this time, and Jungkook ruts against him, still whining.

“Don’t be greedy, bunny. Have to take care of our girl, yeah?”

Jungkook whimpers again, and he doesn’t know how to voice what he wants, how he’s usually content to watch you and Taemin but today he feels needy and jealous, but somehow, Taemin seems to know.

“Do you want to do it, bunny? Make our Persephone cum?”

“Yes, yes, please-” Jungkook breathes, and Taemin is already wiping the mess off his stomach. Jungkook is fighting tears again when Taemin kisses his chin, humming a bit.

He shouldn’t feel this way, shouldn’t worry so much about all the history you and Taemin have, but he can’t help it, can’t help feeling weak and obsolete and…

You’ve unhooked his restraints at just a glance from Taemin and Jungkook’s biceps ache from straining against them.

He flips over instantly, spreading your thighs roughly, and you’re so wet it’s dripping down your thighs.

He licks from your thigh to your opening, moaning against you, the scent of musk and cherries making his skin heat all over again.

You tug at his hair before he even gets started and he whines out a protest. 

“Want to be fucked, Kookie. Want you to fill me up,” you moan, lips parted, and who is he to deny you?

You giggle when he grabs your ankles and yanks you down on the bed, and Jungkook feels light-headed, grins and kisses you.

He’s so focused on you that he is surprised by Taemin’s low moan, looks up to see him sitting against the headboard, one hand circling the base of his cock.

“Our eager bunny,” Taemin teases when Jungkook rams into you, but his voice is uncommonly strained.

Jungkook looks over at him again, concerned, and his brain goes fuzzy at the sight of Taemin’s knees up, feet flat on the bed, two long fingers buried to the knuckle inside him.

“If you’re a good bunny, next time I’ll let you fuck me,” Taemin says, low and almost hoarse, and pleasure shoots up Jungkook’s spine, his hips stuttering.

“Or you could watch me fuck him,” you moan, and Jungkook stills inside you, willing himself not to instantly cum inside you from the thought and how your cunt clenched around him.

“Y-yeah?” He stutters, and he’s not sure if he’s ever been this turned on, even after weeks of living with two demons with sex pheromones that literally almost killed him.

He looks down at you, your open mouth, and remembers suddenly what Taemin said, about how you liked to be dominated sometimes, and he impulsively sticks two fingers between your parted lips.

You moan around them, sucking, hollowing your cheeks just like you did around his cock, and his breath catches in his throat.

“Sh-shit,” he mutters.

Taemin is making the most musical moans and Jungkook’s head feels heavy with both your scents, pheromones washing over him and his hips move without his brain, sloppy and uncontrolled, but your back arches and he feels you clenching around him, tighter and tighter, when you cum, and it’s like the most filthy song, Taemin’s moans and the wet sounds of him pumping in and out of you.

There’s black around the edges of his vision when he cums inside you and he collapses against you, breathing hard.

You stroke his hair. “Gotta learn to control your breathing, baby,” you mumble, and he nods against your shoulder.

He takes a few deep breaths, looks up at Taemin and Jungkook feels his dick twitch inside you at the sight of him, blonde hair curly and mussed, pretty mouth parted, pumping two fingers in and out, his cock hard and curved against his stomach.

It’s almost like being in a dream, at this point, and there’s been moments like it before, Jungkook figures it’s something between the unreality of being a poly relationship with two demons and all the sex pheromones the two of you pump out on a daily basis ramping up during sexual activity.

Jungkook slides out of you, crawls up toward Taemin. 

“C-can I help? I’ll be good,” he says again, because he needs him to know, needs you both to know he’s been bad while you’re away but if you’ll stay he’ll be so, so good. He rests his cheek on Taemin’s thigh, coming around on his left side, and Taemin tugs at his hair gently.

“Of course you will, baby,” Taemin croons, and Jungkook envies his level of self control and it makes him so proud when he fits his mouth around the head of Taemin’s cock and Taemin lets out a hoarse moan.

Jungkook wishes he could see Taemin’s face, breathes slowly through his nose and sees you crawling toward Taemin in his peripheral vision.

He hears the two of you kissing and uses a hand and his mouth, flicking his tongue over the head of Taemin’s cock.

“Ah, bunny, your _mouth_ …Gonna cum soon,” Taemin groans, tugging at Jungkook’s hair again but Jungkook shakes his head just a bit, letting saliva help him move up and down.

Taemin’s fingers go soft in his hair, playing instead of pulling, and Jungkook hums out contentedly around his cock.

“Persephone, our bunny is so good, yeah? Taking care of us both.”

The praise makes Jungkook’s hip twitch, rutting against the bedsheets.

Taemin hisses and his hips jerk up once when he cums, and Jungkook is surprised at the taste, sweet and tangy like cinnamon.

When he lifts his head, you’re standing naked over him with a cool cloth, just like always, and this is almost his favorite part, after you’re away, when the two of you take care of him, clean him up, break his fever.

This time it’s even better because he’s tucked up against Taemin’s side, head on his chest, with the demon’s nimble fingers in his hair, murmuring out comforts and praise.

Jungkook decides as he’s drifting off, that if being bad gets him here, sleeping in the middle between the two of you, he might not want to be such a good boy after all.


End file.
